


холмы в огне

by shadyhatter



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kihyun is sad and tired, Marijuana, Mark is oblivious but wants to help, Other, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyhatter/pseuds/shadyhatter
Summary: у кихёна в квартире всегда играет machine gun kelly.
Relationships: Mark Tuan & Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 2





	холмы в огне

**Author's Note:**

> этот текст — гиперболизированное отражение моего состояния за последние месяцы, которые выдались достаточно тяжёлыми. в данный момент я стараюсь работать над собой, осознав, что многие вещи были с моей стороны неправильными, в первую очередь, по отношению к себе самой. поэтому я хочу чтобы вот то состояние осталось в этой работе, а я сама к этому больше не возвращалась, помня, к чему может привести. 
> 
> я не назову эту работу сонгфиком, хотя написана она под i think i'm okay от machine gun kelly и youngblud. именно эта песня и альбом, на котором она была релизнута, упоминаются в тексте.

у кихёна в квартире всегда играет machine gun kelly.

— тебя ещё не тошнит? — спрашивает марк, морщась от горького привкуса сигарет на языке. кихён поднимает голову со сложенных на столе рук и усмехается.

— ты сам её притащил, — жмёт плечами, слепо щурясь, — а я никогда не отказываюсь.

— да я не об этом, — марк отмахивается от него, разгоняя белый дым в воздухе ладонью, и кивает на потёртый магнитофон, который крутил один и тот же диск уже двадцатый раз за последние три часа. кихён поворачивается и раскрывает рот, издавая пьяно-преувеличенный звук понимания, и тут же глупо хихикает, подпирая острый подбородок ладошкой.

— так его тоже ты притащил, — бормочет он и блаженно улыбается, — а у меня ничего больше и нет.

— окей, значит, я куплю тебе что-нибудь ещё, потому что я уже его, кажется, наизусть выучил, — фыркая, марк поднимает взгляд в потолок и вновь щёлкает зажигалкой, бросая её после в кихёна, замечая краем глаза, как тот в наглую тащит его полупустую бутылку пива. тот смеётся, с н о в а, уворачиваясь от летевшего в него предмета и почти мурлычет:

— а мне нравится, — марк не обращает на это уже внимания, выключаясь после очередной затяжки, пока кихён всё же заканчивает его бутылку.

кихён странный парень. по-нездоровому тощий, с острыми локтями, вечно красными костяшками пальцев и серой кожей, — он кажется неправильно маленьким и хрупким в и без того тесной кухне своей однушки. он живёт недалеко от центра, но в глубине тёмных ободранных дворов в подъезде с разбитой лампочкой на крыльце. кихён учится на четвёртом курсе, и ему светит ярко и перспективно красный диплом с престижной работой, однако в это же время он курит марихуану каждую пятницу и воскресенье, проводя субботы в чужой кровати пьяный до беспамятства.

— я ничего не помню и ни о чём не думаю, — сказал как-то кихён, когда они сидели в машине перед входом в очередной дешёвый бар. марк наблюдал за тем, как тот поправлял чёрный чокер на своей тонкой шее, а после, повернувшись, улыбался такой странной улыбкой со смесью грусти и усталости, — в этом и суть.

от чего бежит всю свою жизнь кихён, марк не знает и не находится смелости спросить, хотя порой, в пьяном угаре хочется попросить чрезмерно откровенного, накуренного кихёна поделиться историей жизни. тот иногда выглядит так, будто хочет, чтобы его расспросили, залезли в старую рану и разворотили её до кровавого месива, но марк списывает это на витающий в спёртом воздухе дурман, думая, что немая мольба ему просто мерещится в чужих мутных глазах. а кихён продолжает болтать ни о чём, смеясь своим гортанным громким хохотом над абсолютно любой вещью, что попадается ему в поле зрения. марк смеётся вместе с ним и открывает ещё одну бутылку пива ловким ударом горлышка о край стола.

их отношения, на самом деле, достаточно странные тоже, учитывая, что номер марка даже не сохранён у кихёна в телефоне. марк приходит вечером пятницы с набитыми пакетами и свёртком марихуаны во внутреннем кармане куртки, а кихён встречает его измученной улыбкой и заспанной осунувшейся моськой, завешанной влажными после душа чёрными волосами. впуская в тёплую квартиру как самого родного человека, кихён его обнимает, потом забирает пакеты, говорит проходить и каждый раз неизменно напоминает, где ванная. он кормит его домашней едой, выглядя абсолютно очаровательно в оранжевом домашнем фартуке и слишком большой, но аккуратно выглаженной чёрной футболке. он держит руки прижатыми к груди и ждёт вердикта, тут же расцветая в яркой улыбке, что затрагивает даже его глаза морщинками в уголках, когда марк поднимает большой палец вверх с набитыми щеками. а марку самому в такие моменты не хочется ничего больше, кроме как заключить этого парня в крепкие объятия и скрыть от всего окружающего мира, от которого кихён и пытается, возможно, сбежать на выходных, проведя слишком долгие рабочие будни под давлением учебников и ответственности. но марк этого не делает, лишь ждёт, пока кихён сменит серо-синие тарелки с домашней едой на бутылки алкоголя и пластиковые миски с чипсами и прочей острой дрянью, которую обожает. с этого момента начинается то, зачем марк к нему и приходит, — ясные глаза кихёна становятся матовыми и расфокусированными, шальные расширенные зрачки мечутся по комнате, цепляясь за всё и ничего одновременно, а пиво уходит так быстро, что марку приходится идти ещё за партией, потому что кихёну мало и он ноет, подобно капризному ребёнку. потом клубы, бары, телефонный звонок утром и «хён, забери меня от торгового центра», а потом снова посиделки на кухне под очередной круг песен mgk, которого марк в обычное время уже даже слышать не может. 

а на утро понедельника кихён выставляет его за дверь в пять утра и не говорит ничего, даже не прощается, — не смотрит в глаза, избегает касаний, захлапывает перед его сонным, ничего не понимающим лицом дверь и щёлкает громко замком. марк обычно долго пялит в чёрный поцарапанный метал двери, потом трёт лицо с вымученным вздохом и покорно уходит, неизменно теряясь в кажущихся одинаковыми в густой темноте закоулках. думает, мол, больше не приду к нему, пошлю нахер при следующем звонке, но не находит сил и желания отказать, когда кихён набирает его номер по памяти в следующую пятницу. 

как и не может отказать, когда кихён звонит ему посреди рабочей недели и просит свозить на холмы. _хён, пожалуйста, это моё последнее желание_ , марк не обращает на эти слова внимания, принимая их за не более, чем жалостливую попытку уговорить его и без того безотказную, в его случае, натуру. и в итоге они стоят на вершине, под холодным ноябрьским солнцем, которое совсем уже не греет, пусть и светит ярко низкое в на редкость чистом голубо-сером небе. марк переступает с ноги на ногу, то и дело опираясь на капот своей машины, и оглядывает всё это давно отмершее перед зимой окружение.

— я бы хотел умереть здесь, — марк вздрагивает и резко поворачивается всем корпусом к стоявшему неподалёку кихёну. белый пар поднимается около его лица вверх после сказанных в морозный воздух слов, а тот стоит в расстёгнутой куртке, позволяя ветру задувать под одежду, из-за него его маленькая фигура крупно, заметно дрожит.

— умереть всегда успеешь, а сейчас застегнись, — кихён мягко улыбается и покорно застёгивает замок под самый подбородок, — и давай уже, лезь в машину, ты весь продрог, а мне не хватало, чтобы ты ещё заболел.

марк видел этот город с разных перспектив, ещё в подростковом возрасте уговаривая горящих любопытством друзей съездить до холмов каждое лето, чтобы ощутить каково это. с годами магия города мечты для марка постепенно рассеялась, будь то взросление или просто банальная привычка видеть одно и то же, но, даже обращаясь к своему внутреннему подростку, марк так и не мог понять, что такого находил кихён в пыльных дорожках и сером смоге, распростёртом над крышами. как и не мог понять, показался ему или нет, тот тоскующий взгляд в глазах кихёна, которым тот глядел, будто прикованный, на бетонно-стеклянные высотки, прежде чем оторваться и мелкими перебежками добраться до заведённой машины. 

— ты в порядке? — спрашивает марк, как только тот закрывает осторожно дверь. кихён шмыгает носом и протягивает руки к прогретой печке, подставляя ладони под тёплый поток воздуха. марк внимательно смотрит на его лицо, — на слегка фиолетовые, обкусанные до крови губы, на острые, ещё более явные скулы и на глаза, обрамлённые слипшимися от холода ресницами.

кихён молчит, не нарушая мерной работы движка звучанием надорванного голоса.

— кихён... — марк цепляет его подбородок пальцами и заставляет посмотреть на себя, тяжело вздыхая, когда кихён к его тёплой руке льнёт. 

— _иногда я причиняю себе боль,_ — улыбка растягивается на его губах острыми уголками криво и неправильно, когда внимательные глаза старшего распахиваются в неприкрытом от неожиданности страхе, — _не слишком ли это страшно для тебя?_ *

ответом ему служит растерянная тишина и раскрытый, подобно рыбе, рот с теряющимися где-то в горле звуками. кихён мягко поворачивает голову, высвобождая себя из ослабшей хватки, и одобрительно мычит.

— так и думал, — он вновь шмыгает носом и откидывается на спинку, утопая полностью в глубоком капюшоне, — поехали уже. скоро темнеть начнёт.

_— холмы в огне, — бросает в никуда кихён, смотря бездумно в окно. марк разлепляет тяжёлые веки и глухо стонет, хватаясь за гудящую голову. на расплывающемся циферблате часов время около трёх ночи — кихён скручивает очередной косяк, что-то бубня себе под нос._

_— слушай, я спать, — марк поднимается с жёсткого кухонного стула и на ватных ногах выходит с кухни на ощупь, не дожидаясь ответа. он даже не замечает, как заместо привычного, затасканного hotel diablo в магнитофоне, на небольшом экране телефона были включены новости._

марк просыпается сам. к умиротворённой душной тишине и витающей в ярком воздухе пыли. электронные часы над телевизором показывают зелёными цифрами — 11:05. марк подрывается с дивана слишком резко, и голова тут же идёт кругом: старые пружины жалостливо скрипят, отдаваясь звоном в ушах, а комната плывёт перед глазами цветными пятнами. он чувствует, как тошнота подкатывает к горлу, но упорно проглатывает, пробираясь на ощупь в коридор.

— кихён... — сиплым, до дерущей боли прокуренным голосом, марк кричит в кажущуюся пустоту маленькой квартиры. он чувствует себя странно, и чем дальше он идёт по неосвещённому коридору, тем сильнее чувство тревоги забивается ему под рёбра. становилось страшно.

— ки...

марк щурится, замечая движущуюся тень за тканью, что занавешивала проход в кухню заместо двери, и идёт чуть быстрее, босыми ногами прилипая к холодному ламинату. он тянется к слегка покачивающейся занавеске, видя, как его собственные руки дрожат от охватившего всё его существово волнения. он делает вдох:

— кихён, это не смешно, чт-... — марк дёргает ткань в сторону и заходит в кухню, тут же отшатываясь назад, будто его сносит. он валится на пол, хватаясь пальцами за скользкие ледяные стены, а истошный крик застревает где-то в груди, раздирая внутренности. ему хочется орать, ему хочется молить о том, что бы всё это оказалось неправдой, он ползёт по полу к столу, не обращая внимания на битые бутылки и зовёт кихёна по имени снова, но никакой реакции. лишь раскрытая створка окна ударяется о стену из-за сильного ветра. 

а кихён висит под потолком и от него не получить ответа.

**Author's Note:**

> * — строчка из i think i'm okay
> 
> никто, кроме вас самих, вам не поможет справиться с тем, что сидит в вашей голове.


End file.
